This invention relates in general to vehicle cabs, and in particular to an operator's cab for a rear engine lift truck, the cab having a back wall which permits full raising of a rear engine lift truck hood hinged at its foward end.
Rear engine lift trucks are often provided with a rearwardly located engine covering hood hinged at its forward end, wherein raising of the hood provides rear access to the engine compartment. Typically, the longitudinal extent of the hood places its hinged forward end immediately behind the lift truck operator's seat.
The provision of an operator enclosing cab for such a rear engine lift truck necessitates that the back wall of such a cab accommodate raising and lowering of the rear engine hood.
One means for accommodating such rear engine hood movement includes the provision of a cab with a fixed, continuous back wall located forward of and adequately spaced from the hinged front end of the hood. Such a back wall would most probably be against the back of the operator's seat, resulting in small, cramped cab interior.
It is the purpose of the present invention to provide a spacious cab for a rear engine lift truck, the cab having its back wall spaced well behind the operator's seat while still accommodating full raising and lowering of the rear engine hood for access to the engine compartment.